The Gangsta Matchmakah
by SweetlySpicey
Summary: It's finnally summer. Jazmine likes Huey and Huey likes Jazmine they just need some help gettin together. Hollah at yo boy Riley Freeman to make it work out in time for Huey to ask Jazz out for the anuel block barbecue! JazzXHuey T for language
1. The plan

Okay in my first fic… Riley is kind of the bad guy. And I wanted to do a completely diff thing with Riley as the hero. I love Riley… and I love Huey more but something tells me Riley would be better at hooking people up.

I don't think people notice how SMART he is!! I mean… he outsmarts everyone in debates and stuff. Like in the R Kelly Trial episode? He beat Tom Dubois n a debate about if R Kelly was guilty or not. And then in "Lets nab Oprah" he outsmarts Grandad in a debate AGAINST HUEY!!!

We underestimate him I think

It was a hot that day. May was nearly over and all of the children and Wunceler's Elementary were stirring with excitement. It was getting a bit ridiculous to be honest. But even Huey Freeman was looking forward to the bell that day. Summer was nearly there and that was something that even made the serious revolutionary happy.

He was staring out the window, again. Who knows what he was looking at or thinking about. Suddenly, he was awoken from his day dream by a small note resting on his desk. Looking down he saw the simple gift. It was just notebook paper with his name written on the top in squiggly letters. He raised his eye brow at it and turned his head to see who placed it there. He had suspected Jazmine, but she was on the other side of the room talking to some of her friends.

Jazmine had a lot of friends. She made friends easy because she was easy to talk to and always listened and accepted things the way they were. Maybe that was why Huey didn't have any friends. He was not easy to talk to and, even though he was a very good listener, he had a very hard time accepting things the way they were.

Anyway, she couldn't have sent it. She was too far away.

So who sent the note?

He looked around. The only thing close enough to put that note on his desk was some stranger. An older boy who was at the teachers desk having a conversation but he would have had to throw and it and run away.

Realizing the best thing to do was to read the letter. He carefully unfolded it, took a quick look around the room and put his head down to read it.

It was written in a red glitter pen and designed with flowers and hearts. The lettering was in bubble letters. The I's were dotted with smiley faces. It kind of made

Dear Huey,

I like you. Do you like me to?

(circle one)

Yes No

PS- Leave your answer on the second table in the library after the bell rings

It made Huey a bit annoyed to read such a letter directed at him. Rolling his eyes he took his own black pen and started his reply to the odd note.

Dear Stranger,

I have no idea who you are so how do you expect me to know if I like you or not. If I had seen you put the letter on my desk then I would know who you are. To be honest, I probably wouldn't have circled either if I knew who you were. I'd just as likely toss the note into the garbage on my way out the room. Sorry, but I happen to think things like this are pointless and down right stupid but if you like me then you should know that much about me.

Sincerely

Huey Freeman

The bell rang almost on cue as soon as Huey finished signing his name. He took his letter and walked out the classroom, along with his other students. He turned left when everyone else went right and he laid the note on the library table. Figuring the note would be pointless if he waited to see who came and got it, he turned on his heal and left.

He had just made it outside when Riley pummeled him into a head lock.

"Heya Bro!! It's summer!"

"Get off," Huey snapped, throwing the younger Freeman back. He straightened his T-shirt and headed down the sidewalk to his home.

"Where's Jaz?"

"Beats me," Huey admitted.

"You aint gonna wait for her?"

"She knows the way,"

Riley shrugged and gripped his backpack strap a bit. He always figured Huey had a crush on Jazmine… but if he was so willing to leave her then maybe not.

"I thought Grandad said we had to wait for her," Riley pointed out, "I mean… I don't wanna have my black butt grounded over summer vacation just cos you didn't feel like waitin two minutes for the girl we've walked home since e came here,"

"Then you wait for her," Huey grumbled and continued walking. Riley blinked and waited for a bit, his arms folded tight over his chest. He was just as eager to start his summer vacation but the last time they left Jazmine she sat on the steps crying for three hours. Her parents had gotten scared and called the Freeman house asking if the boys had seen her. They hadn't. The Dubois's found Jazmine terrified still at school.

That was when Robert Freeman went postal on his grandchildren, saying that boys are supposed to look after girls. If something had happened to her that day then it would have been their fault. It made sense, honestly. And to be honest, they kind of liked the idea. Neither of their characters would admit it, but they enjoyed the idea of helping women. Must've been a man thing.

Riley didn't stay because he was worried about Jazmine. He didn't stay because he was thinking about his grandfather's speech about being a man or anything. He stayed because he didn't want to be grounded for the entire summer vacation.

He turned around and waited on the school steps. He must have waited for 15 minutes before he went inside the school to look for her. He had seen her all day and Huey didn't say she checked out when Riley mentioned waiting for her.

He headed down the halls, looking out for two big poofy balls of nappy hair. Finally, he heard sniffling coming from the library and stuck his head in. There sat little Jazmine Dubois, sobbing her big green eyes out.

"Gurl! What do you think you're doin? It's summer!"

As soon as he spoke, Jazmine crumbled up the paper in her hands and tucked it on her lap, "Ruh… Riley! I… I'm sorry," A spark of hope shot through her eyes, "Were you and Huey waiting for me?"

"Uh… Huey went on home but I'd rather not get my ass chewed out for not walking ya home again,"

"Oh…" She sniffed and got up, tucking the crumbled letter in her pocket. She headed towards the door and passed by the younger boy, wiping her nose on the back of her arm.

Neither of them spoke until they were clear out of the school and on their way down the sidewalk.

"So… Whatcha cryin about?" Riley asked simply.

"It's stupid…" She said quietly.

"Well most things you hoes cry about is stupid," Riley shrugged, "But since Huey aint here you can bitch to me,"

She got angry, "I wouldn't talk to Huey even if he was the last person on earth! I hate him so much,"

"So Huey made you cry? What'd he do? Pull your pig tails?" Riley chuckled, "Nah… nevermind. That'd still leave your soul happy. He prolly just told you some horrible fact that makes you never wanna wake up again, right?"

"Well… promise not to laugh?"

"no,"

"Okay… Do you promise not to tell Huey?"

"I don't tell Huey nothing, ever,"

"Okay. Well… I kinda sent him this letter asking if he liked me or not cos I really wanted him to take me to the end of the year summer barbecue on our block but I was too shy to give it to him myself or put my name on it… so I had my friend do it when he wasn't looking," She confessed and handed Riley the crumbled letter, "He gave me this back,"

Riley unfolded it and read what Huey had wrote for a minute before breaking out into a loud cackle.

"I betcha feel so stupid!" Riley laughed, "Better not tell him you wrote this or else he'll really hate you,"

She groaned and covered her eyes, "He probably already does and that's why he left so fast,"

"Hm. That would make sense," Riley shrugged, "Too bad. I thought he had a thing for you,"

"Why would you think that?" Joy filled her heart.

"I dunno… Prolly cos he's always talkin to you and gets all mad when I call you a hoe,"

She smiled brightly, "Huey likes me!? He likes me!?"

"Well, he's prolly really annoyed with that damn note ya made him return,"

She sniffled again and started to cry. This was making Riley sort of uncomfortable.

"Hey hey hey! Knock it off, aight?"

She opened her eyes to look at him, "I…I'm sorry. But… you HAVE to help me fix this!"

"Why should I?"

"If you don't I'll tell everyone you were SO sweet and waited for me after school because you were worried about me!"

"You wouldn't!" He exclaimed.

"I would," She put her hands on her hips and leaned forward, giving him a "don't play with me," kind of look.

Riley, who knew that such a story would kill any street cred he had going for him at this point gave in and folded his arms firmly over his chest.

"Fine, I'll help yo bitch ass out,"

"Thank you thank you thank you, Riley!" She cheered and gave him a big hug.

"Get offame!" Riley snapped and pushed her off. He grumbled and dusted off his shirt and muttered a curse.

"SO how do you trick Huey into thinking I didn't send the letter?"

"I'm just gon' tell him the bitch who REALLY sent the letter was cryin her face out at the liberry and that you was there comfortin her cos of the fact you a nice person an' all,"

"That's genius!" She exclaimed, "Riley, you're pretty smart,"

"Yeah yeah," He smirked, flipping his braids off of his shoulder, "I do what I do,"

"So how are you gonna get him to take me to the barbecue?"

"Hm?" Riley asked and then looked up at the sky, "Beats me. Huey's such a health nut he prolly wont even go,"

She thought for a moment and then an idea struck her.

"What if I made a salad!?"

"I dunno. What _if_ you made a salad?"

"Would he like me better if he thought I ate good foods?" She asked, "Ooh Riley! I'm so excited!"

"Look, next time you see Huey act uninterested," Riley told her, "Play hard ball, y'know? Make the niggah want you. Make HIM do the chasin and you do the runnin,"

"How will I do that?"

"Don't worry. I'll talk to him and as soon as I'm done he'll go straight to you. Just play with the niggah's head, you feelin me?"

"Oh! You mean I should pretend to like someone else!" She realized.

"Ezactly!" He smiled, "Drive a niggah crazy,"

"Who should I pretend to like?"

"I dunno. It don't matter just play along,"

"THIS IS SO GREAT!" She exclaimed, "You're the best, Riley!"

Riley cocked an eyebrow much like his older brother. It was odd how closely they resembled each other. If it weren't for their drastic hair styles and height difference, they'd be identical… until one of them opened their mouth that is.

And knowing them, Riley would open his first.

The two were reaching their homes. Jazmine smiled brightly at Riley and gave him a big hug before crossing the street to her own house.

"Thank you Riley! See you tomorrow?"

"What for?"

"So we can work on this thing," She said obviously. She giggled and tugged on one of his braids, "You're not such a bad guy, Riley,"

Riley grumbled and walked into his house. He tossed his back pack on the couch and jumped next to it, flicked on the TV and turned it to MTV where he watched the newest Gangstalicious video.

Huey, who had been up in his room, came down stairs and sat next to his brother and folded his arms over his chest,.

"Sup?" Riley said casually.

"Took you awhile,"

"Jazmine was in the library," Riley shrugged.

Huey scoffed, "I figured as much. Did you know she left me a stupid letter asking if I liked her or not? She didn't even put her damn name on the thing,"

"Huh? No, niggah, she didn't leave it," Riley said, talking as if he thought Huey was the dumbest thing in the world (which may have not needed much acting), "He hoe friend left it and she was cryin like a damn baby. Jazmine was tryin to make her feel better. Damn. That rich bitch don't wancho,"

"Really?" Huey blinked, "And who do you think she wants?"

"Hey, Niggah, you was the one watching from the window," Riley smirked, "Don't pretend ya didn't see her all ova me. That's how I do, bitch,"

Huey curled his nose, "Jazmine… likes you?"

"Yah. Tite aint it?" He asked and got up. He stretched his arms and headed for the kitchen, "Think I'm gonna give that hoe a call. She wanted me to,"

Huey's expression went from puzzled to down right floored. Since when did Jazmine have a thing for Riley? He didn't find it odd that Riley knew he was watching from the window. They were both very perceptive of their surroundings.

Huey was now in a bind. He was almost positive he didn't like Jazmine. Hell, he thought she was down right annoying. But for some reason, he was feeling more and more attracted to her the more he thought about her and Riley.

Little did Huey know, things were going exactly how Riley had wanted it to go. Shit. Maybe he should be a lawyer.

To be continued…..

Aint Riley the SHIT!?


	2. Phase one complete

Huey went to the tree to find Jazmine and Riley already there. They were whispering and snickering behind the safety of the big tree. Huey took a step to peer over to see them. They were huddled together. Riley had his legs out and his hands behind him, where Jazmine was on her knees, her hands covering her giggling mouth.

"uh…. Hey,"

"Wussup, Bro!?" Riley smiled, "This some dope spot ya got here,"

Huey raised his eyebrow curiously, "Can I talk to Jazmine for a sec?"

"Go 'head, Niggah," Riley said and looked at her. She smiled and looked up at Huey with wide eyes.

"Whaddia want?"

Huey looked at his baby brother and then back at Jazmine, "Alone,"

Riley gave him a face, "Hey, whatcha can't say in fronta me?"

Jazmine gave him a face and then looked at Riley with affection, "Hey Riley, wanna go to my house and watch TV?"

"Yeah," Riley smiled and the two hopped up and headed down the hill, leaving Huey alone by the big tree. He winced when he watched Jazmine go for Riley's hand as they vanished from view.

"What the hell is going on?"

Later that day Jazmine found herself going back up the hill with a knowing smile on her face. She sat down on a tree root and looked up at he sky.

She couldn't help it. She started to sing Bubbly by Colbie Caillat. She loved that song and her voice suited it.

"You aint bad," A voice said. She jumped and looked up. There was Huey resting on a tree branch.

"Oh… H-Hey Huey,"

Huey jumped down and looked at her, "Hey,"

"Is there something you wanted?" she wanted to know.

"Not….really," Huey started and then looked back at her, "So… who was it?"

"Who was what?"

"The person who sent me the letter? Who was she?"

"I can't tell you that!" She stammered quickly. She was catching onto Riley's lying on cue skill.

Huey sighed and sat down. She sat down with him and looked out at the view before them.

They sat their in silence as they usally did. It didn't last long, though, because Huey was dying for answers.

"Why Riley?"

"Beg pardon?"

"Why Riley? I mean… he's so… not your type,"

"Oh and you know what my type is, do you?" She asked coldly, "Riley's NICE to me and likes to hang out with me. He listens to me and doesn't make me cry,"

"He told you santa wasn't real!"

"You told me the tooth fairy wasn't real and that everyone I love will die!"

They both stayed there and stale mate. Jazmine turned her head and closed her eyes, "Besides… he's smarter than you think,"

Huey snorted and rolled on his side, "Whatever,"

Jazmine got up and headed down the hill with a pout on her face, "Night Huey,"

"Later," he said just as bitterly.

"That's perfect!" Riley cheered on the phone with Jazmine, "Betcha homeboy's goin NUTS! Haha!"

"I don't think this is making him like me, Riley,"

"Nah. What it's doin is makin him think why he so upset about you an me togethah. He's gonna realize its cos he wantsa for himself," Riley told her casually, "Look, just trust me on dis one, gurl,"

"Okay. Thanks, Riley,"

"Peace,"

_Click_.

Riley walked up the stairs and flopped on his bed. Huey was sitting at his computer, typing away like a mad man.

"Sup?" Riley said coolly.

"Hey," Huey replied, eyeing his brother who was now reading a magazine, "So…"

"So what?"

"How's Jazmine doin?"

"Why you wanna know?"

"Just curious," Huey shrugged and closed out of his program.

"She's good. She wants me to go over to her house tomorrow and help her make a salad,"

"She's making a salad? For what?"

"For the barbecue in two days," Riley shrugged, "She wants ta do something crazy wit it so she asked me help,"

"You don't know shit about healthy food,"

"So? My hoe wants me over there. I'll prolly throw in bacon or suntin to make it good," Riley shrugged casually.

Huey walked over to his computer with an annoyed look on his face, "That defeats the prupose of the whole salad!"

"So?"

Huey growled, "You can't do that!"

"If ya think you so hawt then you go over tomorrow and help, then,"

"Fine! I will!" Huey barked and flopped down on his bed to go to bed.

Riley smirked to himself and shook his head.

_Dance puppet. Dance._


	3. Salad Making

SALAD DAY!!

If I owned something I wouldn't be on this site

The doorbell rang at about noon the next day. Jazmine went bounding to the door and pulled it open to find Riley and Huey both standing there.

"Sup?"

"Riley! I'm so glad you're here!" She exclaimed, taking him by the hand and pulling him inside. Huey grunted and staggered after them, "Oh, hey Huey,"

Riley couldn't help but snicker. Jazmine was actually doing a great job at this hard to get thing.

Huey grumbled and nodded, "hey,"

She ushered them into the kitchen where she had a bowl full of lettuce, tomatoes, and crutons. The lettuce and tomatoes weren't chopped. They were just sitting in there in the bowl.

"Hey you almost done," Riley said happily, "Looks good,"

"I haven't even started yet," She informed him. Riley rolled his eyes and picked up the lettuce.

"Well it looks fine ta me," Riley grumbled and tossed it back in.

"That's cos you stupid," Huey muttered. Suddenly, Riley's alarm on his watch went off and his eyes widened as he turned it off.

"Sorry, Babe, I gotta split," He told her and gave her a peck on the cheek. Her eyes popped open and Huey's narrowed and looked the other way, "Huey, can you give her a hand here?"

"Whatever,"

"Sweet. Later homies,"

Huey walked over to the bowl and started to chop the lettuce with the knife on the counter. Jazmine took one of the tomatoes and placed the knife on the skin.

"Hey, why don't you wait for me to do that?" Huey said, "Cuttin' tomatoes are kinda tricky,"

She smiled and slide the knife with ease over the green part at the top and then gracefully diced the tomato with ease. When it was finished she slid the tomato slices into the silver bowl. Huey was slightly impressed. But only slightly.

"Mommy lets me help her cook," She told him with a smile on her face.

Huey went back to chopping the lettuce. Once half of it was completely chopped into edible bites, he tossed it into the bowl.

Jazmine happily tossed the salad but was having trouble with holding both the bowl and her large spoon. Huey gave her hand by taking the bowl in his hands and let her toss it freely with the spoon. When the lettuce and tomato was equally mixed they put the bowl on the counter again and she quickly started to add the croutons.

"Woah woah!" Huey exclaimed, "Calm down girl, do you want this to be a good salad or a GREAT salad?"

"A great one!" She exclaimed.

"Then hold on," Huey said and turned to the fridge. He came back holding an avocado, three bell peppers and a bag of spinach leaves, "This is what we need,"

"This will make it good?" She blinked.

"Make it better, atleast," He said and handed her a pepper to chop.

They made an adorable but efficient team. Neither could reach the counter high enough to stand and make the foods so they had to pull up two chairs. They were silent as they worked but Jazmine noticed Huey take several glances her way. The salad, as a result of their work, was looking quite colorful and pretty.

"Now we need dressing," Huey told her, hopping down and going back to the fridge.

"We have some ranch and Italian," Jazmine replied.

"We can't use that stuff. It's unhealthy. We're gonna make our own,"

"Make our own dressing?" It seemed like such a bizarre idea.

"It'll be better than anything else," Huey told her and got out the proper ingredients he had available, "This is no good. We hafta go shopping,"

"Shopping?"

"Yeah. Wanna go for a walk?"

Hey eyes lit up and she jumped down from her chair. It was her dreams come true. She resisted the urge to jump up and down merrily and sing some ridiculous love song out loud. All she let out was a simple, "Sure,"

She let herself imagine their wedding though as he headed for the door.

Okay im so rushing. When I get home (ive been at my grandmas since Sunday) im gonna touch these up a lot but this should keep u vultures happy for now :P


	4. Initiate Plan 2

Sorry for the delays guys

and... sorry this chapter is about to suck XX

OoooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooOOOoooOOoooOOooooooOO

The cute soon to be couple walked down the street. One was skipping merrily and the other was walking with his hands shoved in his trouser pockets. An idea struck Jazmine as soon as she realized her skipping may be read as her enjoying his company. Riley told her to play hard to get and here se was joll loll lollying down the road.

She stopped immediately and picked a purple flower from the grass that grew on the cracks of the side walke.

"You think Riley will like this!?" She asked enthusiastically.

"How the hell should I know?"

"You're his brother,"

"Yeah, well you're his girlfriend," Huey said right back and grimaced. Joy struck her heart as she watched his sour disposition turn completely rotten at the thought of her as Riley's girlfriend.

"Yeah! I know! He's soo cute with his lil braids and gangstah lingo," She stopped to giggle, "He's so cute,"

"Look, I don't care anymore,"

"Okay" She shrugged and walked casually beside him, "So… whadda we need to get?"

"Oil, sage and milk. You have the rest of the ingredients at your house,"

"We have milk at my house,"

"I meant soy milk. Ever hear of mad cow?"

OoooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooOOOoooOOoooOOooooooOO  
The children finally made it to the store, Huey walked down a few aisles until he found some sage. He had sent Jazmine to go get the soy milk but she took a little detoir and asked to borrow a nice looking teenage girls cell phone. She called Riley

"Oh Riley! This isn't working!" She wailed on the phone, "He hates me more than EVER!"

"Ok! Ok! Okay! Look, here's something we haven't tried yet-" Riley told her, "Pitty,"

"Pity?"

"Yup. You just go on and on about how much you love me and how you want me to be yo baby's daddy, and then when he gets home I'm gonna tell him I'm splitin it up, ya dig?"

"Oh that's a great plan! Thanks Riley!"

OoooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooOOOoooOOoooOOooooooOO

She handed the phone back to the nice teenager and picked up the soy milk. She brought it back to Huey who was waiting by the check out line.

"bout time," He told her rudely, "where you been?"

"Sorry…" She said quickly, "I thought I saw Riley,"

"Why the Hell would Riley be here?"

"Cos he loves me?" She beamed sweetly. Huey grumbled and snatched the soy milk out of her hands and paid for all three items hastily.

She happily followed him back. He had the bag swung over his shoulder and his face casted downwarded.

"Oh! I wonder how many kids Riley and me will have when we get married," She mused. Huey snorted.

"You're being a little kid," Huey told her sternly.

"Whaddia mean?"

"There's no way you're gonna marry Riley,"

"And why not?"

"Because you're ten!" Huey snapped, "Most couples don't last for 2 months much less ten years!"

Jazmine grinned, "But when Riley turned 16 we'll be able to get married in 12 different states,"

That particular statistic was true. She had looked it up one day when she was wondering how long she had to wait until she could get married... to Huey.

"Whatevah," Huey looked at his watched and sighed, "Hey, is it okay if we make the dressing tomorrow? I'm suddenly not feeling so hot,"

"Okay!" She beamed and skipped off to her own house and he headed to his.

Riley was up in their room, gabbing on the phone with someone when Huey made it upstairs.

"Yeah, yeah baybeh gurl," He cooed, "The block barbeque I wanted ta take ya,"

There was a pause. Huey rolled his eyes and went to the computer to see if what Jazmine had said about getting married at 16 was true.

"Ai'ight! See ya then, babe," Riley clicked off the phone and started bouncing his basketball off the wall and back into his hands.

"You asked Jazmine to the barbeque?" Huey asked nonchalantly.

"Jazmine? Nah, nah man," Riley shrugged, "That was Cindy,"

"Cindy?" Huey blinked, turning to look at his brother, "Wait... I thought you and Jazmine were..."

"Psssh," Riley rolled his eyes, "What can I say? I get bored fast. She cute an' all but ya know,"

"So whaddia gonna tell her?"

"Nuthin. I'll just show up at the que with Cindy and I'm sure she'll get the message,"

'Riley!" Huey barked, horrified that his brother would say such a thing. He suddenly felt sick to his stomach. Poor Jazmine was going to get her heart broken, "The least you could do is break it off with her gently,"

"Not ma style, niggah,"

"I can't BELIEVE you'd DO that to someone!" Huey was outraged. He stormed to the door and slammed it shut. If Riley wasn't going to tell Jazmine then he was.

The closer he got away from his bedroom and the closer to her house... he started to wonder why he was doing it.

It had occured to him long ago that he was... jealous.

Was he doing this out of spite? Did he expect her to fall into his arms? Did he even want that?

GAH! All he knew was that she needed to be told straight forward. It was the only way to prevent her from getting hurt...too baddly. Straightening up himself, and walked up to the Dubois door and knocked hard against the wood. He waited a few seconds before Tom answered.

"Well, Hello, Huey." Tom smiled, "How can I help you?"

A thought suddenly crossed Huey's mind.

"Tom, How can you honestly allow your daughter to date my _brother_?" Huey barked. He didn't know much about parenting but that just stunk of a dumb move on his part. Tom knew how bad Riley was... so why was he allowing this.

Tom's face paled and his eyes narrowed, "Say what now?"

OoooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooOOOoooOOoooOOooooooOO

uh oh!!! I think Riley hit a snag in his plan!!!

snickers one more chapter!!

sorry for the delays!


	5. Mission Success

"JAZMINE!!"

Jazmine came bounding down the stairs with a puzzled look on her face as to why her father had just screamed.

"Jazmine! What have you been doing!?"

She gave her father a strange look before shrugging, "I was just playing some video games in my room, Daddy,"

"Don't be cute with me, young lady," Tom told her sternly, "Why have you been...been... dat...dating...RILEY!?"

Her face paled and she looked at Huey with accusing eyes. Huey gulped and took a step back. He had honestly thought Tom knew. He didn't want to get her in trouble. Now she was going to get her heart broken AND grounded.

Tom turned to Huey also and gave him a stern look, "I'm sorry, Huey, but I'm gonna have a talk with my daughter in private,"

Huey stepped back again and let the door slam on his face. Inhaling, he was really in a bind now. Why didn't she first tell her parents? For obvious reasons he assumed. Damn Jazmine was gonna hate him now for sure! He might as well say goodbye to her talks on the hilltop or her desperate pleas for playing with him. That would all go away after today. She would never want to see him again.

Wait... why did he care?

"What is WRONG with me!?" Huey barked. He turned around and noticed an elderly couple walking by. The wife whispered something to her husband who nodded. They stared at him until they were out of sight. Growling, Huey slammed his foot onto a rock, sending it flying down the road.

OooooooooOOOOOooooOOooOOOOOooooOooOoOoOOOOOO

Later that night just after Grandad went to sleep, Huey started towards the bedroom window.

"Where you goin?" Riley asked.

"Don' worry bout it," Huey told him and hopped down. Riley snickered and picked up the walkie talkie from under his pillow, "Hey Jazz? You there?"

Meanwhile at the Dubois house, Jazmine was sitting at her tea party table. She snagged onto the walkie talkie, hardly able to control her laughter, "Riley!? This is so much fun!"

"Well look alive, hoe! Huey's comn to see you!"

"WHAT!?"

"Make with tha watah works or suntn," Riley told her, "or like hurry up an' hop inta bed. Put some water on your pillow and rub your eyes til they red so it looks like you been cryin. Ooh! and leave the talkie on so Is can hear!"

Jazmine started to panic as she walked over to her window, "What do do!? What's he gonna say!?"

"Beats me," Riley told her, "I done all I could for ya. Oh yah, I wanted to ask if ya really got in trouble for all this wit yo folks?"

"Oh almost but I explained and... eek! He's walking across the street!"

"MOVE BITCH!"

Jazmine flipped off her lights and ran to the kitchen to dampen her pillow slightly and her face. Hopping into bed, She then went to town rubbing on her eyes just like Riley instructed her to do. Laying on her back, she rubbed and rubbed until she heard the tree outside rustle and something clang against her window. She flipped over onto her side so her back was facing the window.

Tack tack tack

"Jazmine," a muffled voice from outside mixed with the tapping at her window. She waited until he said her name again before she "woke up".

Faking a yawn she blinked when she saw him sitting on the top of a silver ladder, a sympathetic look on his face.

She opened her window and gave him a curious look.

"Huey? What are you...?"

Before she could even finish what she was about to ask and before he could even put a step in her house, he slammed his mouth over hers and locked her into a rather harsh and forceful kiss.

It wasn't how she expected her first kiss to be. She imagined something sweet and tender and smooth. This was awkward, in no sense smooth. His mouth was pressed hard against hers but his lips were quivering and his hands were clutching her shoulders tightly. She was sitting on her knees on top of her bed. He was hanging in from the window. A mix of cold air from the AC and hot hair from the outside blended together around them chilling them and warming them at the same time.

The kiss didn't deepen but it did last a long time. It was as if Huey was waiting for her to react to his kiss. He waited and it wasn't until she pressed up against his lips that he started to soften up. The kiss didn't become less awkward though.

When the kiss broke Huey was looking as he normally did. Serious.

Jazmine was looking like she had just taken a trip to heaven but needed a pit stop to paradise.

She spent a few seconds to think about her first kiss. She wasn't really sure if it was a good one or not. She didn't have one to compair it to... Maybe she could get another one.

She leaned in to kiss him again but he hopped into her room, making her stumble forward a bit.

"Jazmine, I'm sorry but you have to listen to me!" Huey told her sternly, "Look, I didn't mean to get you in trouble. I'm sorry. I thought your father already knew,"

"But Huey I-"

"And I really hate to be the one to tell you this but you've got to hear it before tomorrow," Huey told her and then took a breath, "Riley isn't inlove with you. He's taking some other girl he met to the barbeque. He... doesn't feel the same way for you,"

It was awkward. Huey looked... extremely hurt. As if it was taking everything he had to struggle out the words. Jazmine felt guilty. Here was the boy of her dreams hurting and in pain because he's worried he's about to do or say the very thing she wants him to do and say.

"Huey..."

"But it doesn't matter how he feels," Huey told her honestly, his eyes on fire and his face stern as if he was lecturing her as he usually did, "It doesn't matter, Jazmine, because... I love you,"

She was speechless. She hardly expected an admittance of him havinga crush on her. But such a shocking declaration honestly had her floored. She searched for the slightest bit of sarcasm or even a tinge of joke. Finding neither, she melted. She felt hot tears pour out from her face as she latched onto the shocked 10 year old boy.

She showered his cheek and nose and forehead with small chaste kisses. Each one making his face burn redder and redder.

Huey stumbled back, unable to hold up the excess weight and the rapid motion of her face. He fell back and landed with his back against the bed. She hadn't stopped her assault of his face and left one final kiss to linger on his lips for a moment. When Huey went to kiss her back she pulled away and giggled but pressed her cheek against his cheek to give him a snuggle.

"You can ask me to go with you to the barbeque now," She said hopefully, pulling away slightly so she could look at him in the eyes. Huey stuttered and cleared his throat.

"Oh... Well it's a good thing you're making a salad, then,"

Jazmine gave him a cross look, "Yah... I'd love to go with you, Huey," she spoke dully and dryly.

He raised his eyebrow, "What?"

"You have to ASK me first! I can't just assume!"

"Are you kidding? Jazmine, that's ridiculous. You know I want to go with you,"

"But I might be busy tomorrow. I may have plans. You don't know," She told him casually, "You have to ask. It's just what boys are supposed to do,"

He heaved a sigh, "Jazmine, would you like to go to the block barbeque?"

"Omigosh! Yes I would!" She giggled and snuggled up to him, she left a kiss on his head and he sighed again.

"Okay... I gotta go home now," He told her and stood up. Jazmine stood up after and watched as he crawled over her bed to make itto the window.

"Be careful," She whispered as he latched onto the ladder.

Instead of reasuring her of anything, he leaned up and kissed her again. She felt her eyes flutter shut just before he took the first step down the ladder. Without another word, he was down the ladder and collecting the large item in his hands and carrying to across the street to his home.

Jazmine put her hand over her heart and flopped on her back onto the bed.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaamn!"

She giggled and picked up the walkie talkie, "Goodnight, Riley," She said sweetly.

"Night, gurl!"

Sighing she snuggled into her sheets. No way was she gonna get to sleep that night.

OooooooooOOOOOooooOOooOOOOOooooOooOoOoOOOOOO

Huey crept back into the bedroom as silently as he could and started pulling off his shirt. The light suddenly flipped on and there was Riley smirking like the devil in the doorway.

"Where ya been?"

"Don't worry about it," Huey grumbled, getting into his bed. Riley flicked off the light and jumped straight into his bed where he smiled to himself. It felt good to help Jazmine out. It felt good to finally make Huey realize that he actually loved something in his life but most of all... It felt even better to outsmart his brother.

_And they say I'm the stupid one._

OooooooooOOOOOooooOOooOOOOOooooOooOoOoOOOOOO

okay... i know ive been retarded slow on this thing but im working on it XD

ONE MORE TO GO and this one is FINISHED!!

yeeeeeeeeey!


	6. Double Dutch

heres a quickie.

OoooOOooooOOOOooOOOOOOoOOOOOOoooOOOO

Jazmine skipped merrily with Huey holding tight to her hand as they walked down the somewhat crowded streets of WoodCrest. The Barbeque was in full swing and already the smoke and smell of roasting pork was making Huey feel a bit queezy.

"Let's get some dessert," She suggested.

"Dessert?" Huey repeated, astounded, "But you already had two hot dogs and a humburger,"

She smiled sweetly at him, "I think Mr. McGruder made pecan pie,"

Huey rolled his eyes. He didn't want to admit it but out of all the nasty horrible food there were to eat, pecan pie happened to be one of the worst things. But it was also his favorite dessert, ever, even though he didn't like people to know it. Jazmine giggled and tugged at his hand gently. The thought of it kinda made him a little dizzy. How long has it been since he had pecan pie? Must've been a visit to Aunt Cookie's before they moved from Chicago. He wasn't sure why he liked it so much... it was full of horrible sugars and bad calories and bad cholesteral. Truth was, he and Riley had once gobbled up a whole pie of it once when he was six... and still went back for ice cream.

"Oh c'mon," She urged, "You know you want some. It's your fave, aint it?"

His eyes widened, "How'd you know that?"

"Oh please, Huey," She giggled, getting him to follow her, "I think I would know my boyfriend's favorite dessert,"

Huey raised an eyebrow at her and let her take him to the dessert table. Sure enough there was the coveted pecan pie at the end of the table. Riley was already helping himself to three slices.

"Hi Riley!" Jazmine said pleasently.

"Sup?" Riley said and looked at Huey who was looking a bit cautios. He wasn't sure how his baby brother would react to him holding hands with his ex. But for some reason all Riley did was smile cooly and before he walked away gave Jazmine a wink, snickering under his breath.

Huey blinked and looked at Jazmine who just giggled and went to get a slice of pie when some very large man cut infront of them and took a slice on his own plate.

"Hey!" Huey barked but the large man ignored him and walked away, leaving only one slice. Jazmine giggled, taking it on a plate and handed it to Huey.

"Here ya go," She spoke simply as if it was a no brainer who should get the pie, "You never get to have yummy foods,"

"I think vegetables are _yummy food_," He mocked her way of saying yummy foods by making his voice high pitched and baby like. She rolled her eyes and jutted the plat at him again.

"I mean treats," She explained, "I'll just have a cookie,"

Huey gingerly took the plate in his hand and looked up at the young girl who grabbed three cookies off the large plate in the center of the table. Shoving one in her mouth, and taking his hand in hers, she lead him down the street. Huey looked at the funny girl who had a snickerdoodle hanging outof her mouth. She looked almost like a puppy.

They came across Riley again who was trying to learn double dutch from Cindy and two other girls who looked sort of like Cindy. One was much taller and the other had brown hair but instead of pigtails, had her hair in a high ponytail.

"Hi Jazmine! Hey Huey!" Cindy greeted, and gestured toward the display before them, "Your brother tried to show us up, but I'm guessin he never even touched a rope! Much less be able to jump over one!"

Huey smirked at his brothers pathetic show. It was obvious what happened. Riley was walking by, pigging out on his three slices of pecan pie, and saw Cindy jumping. He probably made fun of her saying she looked stupid jumping and as retaliation Cindy bet him he couldn't do it if he tried. Riley figured it was easy and promptly got his ass handed to him.

Cindy smiled at Jazmine who was giggling as she munched down on her cookie.

"Hey, Jazzie," Cindy said, "Why don't you go ahead and jump in?"

"Me?" Jazmine smiled, "But... Riley looks like he's doing...fine,"

"SHUDDAP!" Riley barked, the rope tripping him again and falling on his chin. Jazmine giggled and walked over, stepping in the center of the ropes and helped Riley up.

"It's not hard, Riley," She told him, taking him by the hand and nodding at the taller looking Cindy who started turning. The brunnette did as well and Riley watched Jazmine's steps, trying very hard to follow.

Eventually, as the ropes started getting faster, Riley started getting the hang of it. Jazmine giggled and let go of his hands, jumping facing him. A smile spread on Riley's cold face.

"Hey! I gots it! I gots it!"

"In the meadow covered in daisies

Unicorns jump cos they aint lazies

each one jumpin oh so high

how many unicorns in the sky?" Jazmine chanted, "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6,"

"Thats gay!" Riley barked, "Lemmie make one,"

"Kay,"

"Scarface chillin wit' all his bitches

gunnin at any nig' who snitchn

thinkn bout all he can harm

how many bitches on his arm?" Riley chanted, laughing to himself as he peiced together to rhymes.

"man, that's lame," Huey scoffed. Cindy gave him a hard shove, pushing him into the ropes.

"Then you come up with somin' better!" She told him, laughing.

"I don't-!" Huey started, Jazmine grabbed his hands like she did with Riley and showed him the same wya. Huey did his best to follow the beat but concidering the ropes were already going full swing, ended up stepping at the wrong time and stopping the flow.

"Aw man! I had up ta 27 bitches!" Riley pouted.

Jazmine giggled, "C'mon, Huey, it's fun,"

Huey let go of her hands and shoved them in his pockets, "No thanks,"

"Niggah don't have fun," Riley explained, smirking, "He aint played nuthn but video games since we was 3,"

Huey shot Riley a glare but it died when Jazmine grabbed his hand again, "Oh c'mon! It wont kill you to try it,"

Huey sighed and turned his head which in Huey language meant, "okay, okay, fine!"

Jazmine, who spoke Huey language fluently, gave the girls a nod who started turning slowly and Jazmine started chanting.

"In the meadow covered in daisies

Unicorns jump cos they aint lazies

each one jumpin oh so high

how many unicorns in the sky?"

Huey followed her steps closely and as the beat got faster and the turning picked up, he started getting better and better.

"You come up with a rhyme now," Jazmine almost whispered. Huey thought for a moment before he started.

"Uh... MLK was shot by a white man

Aint no more truth to fill up a soup can

America's run by moronic crock

how much longer til _Bush _gets shot?"

Riley rolled his eyes, "And you said MINE was weak? Please," He jumped back in the ropes, once he started getting the flow again he looked up at his brother with a smirk on his lips, "Check this out, nigga!"

"Huey and Jazzy sittin in a tree

Who got em up there? Riii-ley!

Jazzy sent a lettah

Huey wan-ed suntin bettah

Lil reezy made da plan

Hookd dem up, man!"

The turning stopped when Huey didn't pick his foot up again. Jazmine nearly tripped and Riley just gave him a knowing smirk.

"That one was _beyond_ weak, Riley!" Cindy barked, "Plus, you didn't make it so it could count after! You have to make it count after!"

Huey's eyes seemed fixated on Riley who was just grinning like an evil, creepy pumpkin. He (meaning Huey) then turned to Jazmine who just stared, her hands tight at her sides as if afraid he was going to smack her for being so dishonest.

"I..."

"It was all a trick? The letter? You loving Riley? The salad!?"

Jazmine flinched, "I...well... ya see..." She gulped kicked a pebble with the toe of her purple shoe, "I'm... sorry,"

"This is _stupid_!" Huey barked, storming away, Jazmine took two steps only to have Huey spin back around and holler, "Don't follow me!"

"Huey..."

"Damn, he's trippin," Riley said, "Aw well, I'm gon' go get suntin else ta eat,"

Just as Riley started to walk away something hard smacked him in the back of the head, spinning around he saw that a rock was resting by his shoe. The thrower was a very pouty looking Jazmine.

"This is _all _YOUR fault!"

OoooOOooooOOOOooOOOOOOoOOOOOOoooOOOO

uhhhhhh ohhhhhhhh!!

kay im goin ta bed now


	7. ending

Huey slumped down on his favorite tree stump on the hill top, glaring out into the distance. How could he have been so stupid. He, Huey Freeman, was fooled by his own baby brother and JAZMINE DUBOIS!! Huey Freeman... outsmarted by those... those... ignorant naieve..._children_!

How stupid was he?

His mind lingered back to the kiss he shared with her at her window. He gulped loudly, trying to shake the thought away. The mroe he tried to more and more it came back and the pounding of his heart quickened. He felt his cheeks burn red as his mind drifted to her smile. And then to her laugh... and then to her sweet naieve words that made her so innocent and pure.

He couldn't hate her... regardless of how much he wanted to at the moment.

The sound of leaves and grass being crushed by small feet made him huff loudly.

"Go _away_, Jazmine,"

The steps got closer. Huey grunted and spun around, seeing not the mulatto girl who had him so confused, but his own brother looking upset.

"Aye,"

"You can go away, too," Huey grumbled, turning around and shoving his knuckles into his cheeks. Riley sighed and sat down next to him.

"Look, ere," Riley cleared his throat, "Jazy... really likes you, a'ight?"

"Why'd she lie ta me?"

"Cos you scare her, man!" Riley snapped, "You scare e'reybody! Ya aint easah to talk to! She's a li'le girl, man! She can' just go up ta yah and tell ya 'ow she feels,"

"I did,"

"Onleh aftah ya thought she liked _me_," Riley exclaimed, getting more into the debate, "Ya knew she sentya that lettah and ya still had to be a lil smart ass insteada just bein honest,"

Huey looked at his brother as if he had just slapped him in the face. For the first time in the eight years he had known him, Riley was actually making sense. Huey was actually starting to feel... guilty. He scoffed and turned his head away.

"An' ya know it's true," Riley snapped, standing up and shoving his hands into his hoody pockets, "Whatevah. I'm sorry, a'ight? She asked me fah help cos she likes ya. And honestly, man, I think ya need her more than she needschu,"

And with that, Riley spun on his heal and stormed off. His head lowered to stare down at his shoes and grumbling things under his breath. Huey sat there in silence. His mind flashed back to Jazmine again and his heart softened. He hated to admit it... but Riley was right. As much as Huey hated to admit he was wrong... especiallyto Riley... He couldn't ignore the obvious.

Gulping, he stood up and headed back to the barbeque, this time, his fists clutched tightly at his side and his gaze hard.

Reviewing what he was going to say to her over and over again, he made it up to her door step where he swallowed really hard before knocking on the large wooden door.

No one answered. He looked over his shoulder to see Tom and Sarah both outside and enjoying the still roaring barbeque.

"Hey Huey!" Sarah smiled, "Looking for Jazmine?"

"Uh...yeah,"

"She's inside," The middle aged woman told him, giving a sweet smile, "You can go ahead in,"

Huey thanked her and opened the door slightly, poking his head inside. He had never been in her house... other than her bedroom from the night before. He gulped again and stepped in.

"Uh... Jazmine?"

oooOoOOoOoOOOooOOOooOOooOO

Jazmine sobbed gently on her pillow, feeling more and more miserable with each tear. She ruined everything.

"Why am I so stupid...?!" She whined quietly to herself. She jumped when she heard a knock at her door, it must've been her father or mother coming to check on her, "Who is it!?"

The door creacked open, "It's me,"

The high pitched monotone voice she had heard over a million times scratched the air like a caged animal trying to escape from a stone entrapment. Jazmine's head shot up to turn and see the serious faced Huey Freeman, his hands shoved into his pockets and his gaze downcast.

"Huey...!"

"Don't say anything," he cut her off, taking a few steps into her room, his knees going slightly weak from seeing her tear stained face. Knowing the tears were caused by him, made him feel sickened slightly. He took a breath before he continued, "I'm mad at you,"

Her eyes widened and started to water again.

"But that doesn't mean..." He stopped and sighed, "my feel... feelin...my _opinion_... of you has changed,"

Jazmine's smile grew behind her tears as she giggled, "Oh Huey!" She exclaimed, giving him a hug, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to lie to you! It's just... Riley said it was the only way and-"

Huey pulled her back and nodded, "Yeah, I know... and he was probably right about that,"

Jazmine blinked away a tear and sniffed, "Really?"

"Yeah," Huey sighed heavily and slumped his arms by his side, "but it was still wrong,"

She lowered her gaze and looked like she may start crying again.

"But I'm still glad you did it," He told her, taking her by the hand and giving her a slight smile. Jazmine smiled right back and tightened her grip on his hand.

"Huey..." She giggled.

"What?"

"I'm your girrrrrlfriend!"

Huey sighed heavily and shook his head, "Yes, Jazmine, you're my girlfriend," the word tasted odd in his mouth and he said it like he was spitting out something foul. She giggled and leaned in to grace his left cheek with a candy coated kiss that burned pleasently on his face for awhile even after she pulled back.

"Uh Huey..." She said softly, snapping him out of his thoughts. He blinked open his eye and nodded.

"Hm?"

"Uh... if your the _boyfriend_..." She started, her voice getting quieter and quieter, "Thn I'm... pretty sure... you have to uhm... ya know,"

"What?"

"_You _have to kiss me," She said, her gaze on the floor, "When we make up..."

"Really?"

She nodded gently, "Don't you watch movies?"

It was Huey's turn to blush. Why didn't he do more research on girls all these years? He was feeling slightly embarressed that she knew more about relationship ettiquete than he did. But, hey, he was all for learning, right?

He leaned his face forward and shut his eyes, she did the same and the two met in the middle. It wasn't as hard or forceful as their first but it was sweet and lingered for a bit. This time, Huey felt as if it meant more to him. She wasn't forced into a liplock with him, like before. She had willingly given up herself for him. Even if it was just a kiss.

His hands felt awkward at his side, so he shoved them into his pockets. They still felt awkward.

Aw, hell, He was eleven. He didn't need to put his hands on a girl, anyway.

The kiss broke, on account of Huey. He blinked at her dazed face until her eyes fluttered open to smile at him. As if she still couldn't believe such an act was happening.

"Hey Jazmine," Huey said lowly.

"Hm?"

"Wanna go get some more food?"

"Yeah!" She exclaimed, he grabbed her hand and lead her out the door and over to the stairs. His hand was cool, in contrast to her warm one. She giggled as she chanted, _"I'm dating Huey!" _in her head. Her mind drifted to their wedding again. Her dress would be poofy and she'd have a tiara on her viel. Yes! A princess wedding!!

And she'd ride in on a pink pony.

A slight tug on her hand, reminded her that Huey may not like that idea at all.

Oh well.

He could have his own pony, too.

ooOOOOOOoOooOooOOOoOO

zomFG! its FINALLy done!! YEY!!!

okay yall can start bowing at my feet now rofl j/k


End file.
